gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Girls
Little Girls from Annie is featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Sue. Blaine suggests to Sue that she should come back to McKinley and fix whatever occurred in Shooting Star. She sits in the school bleachers as she watches her enemy, Coach Roz Washington, train the Cheerios as Becky greets her, out of uniform, complaining about Coach Roz's teaching skills. Becky begs Sue to come back because she misses her, even though what Sue did was to protect Becky. But Sue admits that it's the best thing that has ever happened to her. When Sue tells Becky that she has spent most of her life training these Cheerios, she says she doesn't want to return back to that person. The song begins as she gets up, closer to the Cheerios training, she pushes and throws Cheerios out of the way as they squeal while chucking their pom-poms. Despite that, some continue training. In the McKinley High School hallways, it's dark due to the power outtage but Sue sings as she tries to walk through, being pushed several times by Cheerios, then throwing another student who was talking to a girl. In the girls' bathroom, she opens cubicals and sings in one where a Cheerio is making out with a guy, and then into another one where one is waiting for her pregnancy test results. Eventually she sits in one, and when she shuts the cubical door, she's back at the bleachers as all Cheerios are lying around, as if they are dead or exhausted as she completes the performance. It seems though that it was all a hallucination as she's back where she and Becky were seated. Lyrics Sue: Little girls Little girls Everywhere I turn I can see them Little girls Little girls Night and day I eat, sleep and breathe them I'm an ordinary woman With feelings I like a man to nibble on my ear Though I'll admit no man has bit So how come I'm the mother of the year? How I hate Little shoes Little socks And each little bloomer I'd have cracked Years ago If it weren't for my Sense of humor Some women are dripping with diamonds Some women are dripping with pearls Lucky me! Lucky me! Look at what I'm dripping with Little girls Little cheeks Little teeth Everything around me is little If I wring Their little necks Surely I would get an acquittal Some day I'll step on their freckles Some night I'll straighten their curls Send a flood Send the flu Anything that You can do To little little little Little little litt... uhm, little Oh, little girls Some day I'll land in the nut house With all the nuts and the squirrels There I'll stay Tucked away 'Til the prohibition of Little girls Trivia *Ryan Murphy gave this song to Jane Lynch to sing on the show because she sang this song in the Broadway production of Annie in summer 2013. *Carol Burnett, who played the role of Sue's mother Doris Sylvester in Furt, sang this song in the 1982 film adaptation. *The structure of the song has been changed from the original as the order of verses is different, which is due to that being how it was done in the 1982 film. *This is Sue's second solo in the entire series, the first being Vogue and the third being ''Bitch'' **This is also the longest gap for a main character to have received a solo with a 71-episode gap. *Jane performed this song the Tony Awards Ceremony 2013. Video *Parts of the song were sung live. Errors *During the scene on the bleachers, you can see the Hollywood sign in the background. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.13.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.06.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.02.png.jpg SUESUESUE.jpg tumblr_inline_mlvm0aqnKk1qz4rgp.png 0asertbg.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.07.51.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.11.58.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.13.33.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.13.49.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.14.08.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.16.28.png Tumblr n6s5izFEQx1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n6s5izFEQx1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n6s5izFEQx1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n6s5izFEQx1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6s5izFEQx1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n6s5izFEQx1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6s5izFEQx1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n6s5izFEQx1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Spot_The_Hollywood.png little girls.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four